gratumurdurfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lithlad
Lithlad Hîsht-Gropor Auch zu finden als Lithlad: aus "lith" (Asche, Sand) und "lad" (Tal) = Aschetal. Ähnlich wie bei Nûrn wird auf die genaue Blackspeech-Bezeichnung (Hîsht-Gropor) nicht näher eingegangen und das allgemeinere Äquivalent genutzt (Lithlad), da dieses schon größeren Erkennungswert aufweist. Beschreibung thumb|400px Lage Lithlad nimmt den Großteil von Mordors Osten ein, seine Grenzen sind jedoch nicht genau festzulegen. Sie verschwimmen westlich mit denen von Nûrn, östlich mit denen der sich anschließenden Wüsten, möglicherweise auch mit denen von Rhûn und Khand. Im Norden und Süden bilden die dortigen Gebirge nur teilweise feste Anhaltspunkte (N: Boshok Satûrz (Ered Lithui), Turrgroth,Rar'mor-Gropor (Nan Morlith) – S: Boshok Dalug-hai). In früheren Tagen umfasste Lithlad wohl auch als übergeordneter Bezirk sämtliches Land ab Barad-dûr gen Nordosten. Lithlad als Ebene ist wie das übrige Kernland Mordors durch die Speisung des Schicksalsberges (und sehr wahrscheinlich noch älterer Vulkane) von Asche bedeckt, doch wegen seiner Größe ist es als ganzes nicht einem Wirtschaftszweig zuzuordnen. Im Westen ähnelt es zusehends seiner Nachbarregion, in den übrigen Teilen wird es bis auf wenige, einzelne Stellen langsam immer verlassener, trockener und vor allem gefährlicher, bis es schließlich vollends zur Wüste ausläuft. wichtige Orte 'Lûlaz'karn (Carn Telloth)' wahrscheinlich aus "caran" (rot), "telu" (Decke, Kuppel) und "elloth" (Blume, Blüte) = Rote Kuppelblüte Ein düsterer Berg, abseits des Turrgroth. Laut mündlicher Überlieferung sollte er einst Smaug, einem drachenähnlichen Wesen aus dem Düsterwald als vorübergehender Sitz dienen, wenn er in Saurons Dienste eintreten sollte. Sauron selbst schien ein hohes Maß an Interesse für dieses Geschöpf zu hegen, denn es wird zudem erwähnt, dass er es später noch reicher entlohnen wollte, sobald seine Ziele erreicht seien – was durch Smaugs vorzeitigen Tod (2941) hinfällig wurde und der Berg wieder zum stillen Zeitzeugen werden sollte. Obwohl scheinbar keine signifikante Gefahr von ihm ausging, wurde er nach geraumer trotzdem von allem lebenden in der Gegend gemieden, und dementsprechend weiträumig umgangen – angeblich verliehe er jedem ein Gefühl der unterschwelligen Bedrohung.Ganz vergessen sollte Carn Telloth allerdings nie wirklich bleiben, denn bis in die jüngste Zeit finden sich immer wieder seichte Berichte aus dem nahen Straßennetz, die eine halbwegs feste Zahl an kleinen Orkverbänden in genau diese Richtung laufend, ausmachen, wohlmöglich von Gerüchten getrieben, die auf das Vorkommen des versprochenen Goldes für Smaug hindeuten. 'Skoirhorn-Gropor' (Vale of the Fell Beasts) Fellbestien = "geflügelte Wesen" BS: Flügel = "skoir", Kreatur/Bestie = "horn", Tal = "gropor" Ein Tal, umzäunt von den Boshok Satûrz und den Rar'mor-Gropor. Hier brüteten die einzig und allein die geflügelten Bestien aus der Zeit vor dem Aufstieg Melkors, als dieses karge, steinige Land noch unbemerkt seine Schrecken durch viele Epochen mehren und intensivieren konnte. Nachdem Sauron auf es aufmerksam wurde, unterstütze er die Entwicklung seiner Bewohner zunächst nur indirekt durch eine Zufuhr an Nahrung und frischer Beute, während er darauf wartete, dass sie in einem Stadium ankamen bei dem es sich lohnen würde ihren bis dahin freien Willen zu zähmen. Die größten und fürchterlichsten Exemplare wählte er als Reittiere seiner engsten Diener. Mittlerweile ist der Landstrich ein wenig durch häufigere Verwendung bei Todesstrafen höherrangiger Uruks o.ä. der Gund-Piztor bekannter geworden. Möglicherweise ist dabei anzunehmen, dass es vereinzelt Überlebende dieser indirekten Exekutionen gegeben hat/gibt, die jetzt ihr eigenes kleines Refugium mit ihren eigenen Gesetzen inne haben. Thaguzgu Ânud (Die östlichen Wüsten) Sie sind ein umstrittenes Gebiet, allerdings ist recht wenig über sie bekannt. Außer Sand, nacktem Stein, glühender Sonne und grauem Staub bieten sie dem, der dort reist nichts – gemeinhin werden sie und ihre Dünen so gut es geht gemieden. Es gibt unter den Orks von Mordor, wie auch bei den Menschen von Rhûn viele Mythen und Geschichten über sie, - von sich selbst verschlingender Erde bis hin zu tausenden Schwärmen smaragdfarbener, alles vernichtender Käfer - die so gesehen nur dazu bestehen um ihren Aberglauben schüren. Städte/ Dörfer/ befestigte Posten Straßen Die Rolle für Mordor Bis auf den westlichen Grenzbereich ist die Ebene von Hîsht-Gropor klimabedingt fast gänzlich unbewohnt und wird zu nichts offiziell verwendet. Anzunehmen ist jedoch, dass sich hier wohl auch begrenzt solche aufhalten, die die Flucht vor dem Auge suchen oder sich einfach nur den Peitschen ihrer Rangobersten entziehen wollen um sich ihren Sold selbst zu verdienen und auszuzahlen. Egal welcher Kategorie sie angehören, ein dauerhafter Zustand ist für sie nur schwer aufrecht zu erhalten und viele finden einen frühen Tod auf dem Weg in den ewigen Sand – sei es durch die Rohstoffknappheit oder durch das aufgespürt werden von Artgenossen oder Raubtieren. Durch Hîsht-Gropor selbst führt kein fester Weg, allerdings verfügt es über ein Quadrat an größeren Straßen in die Nachbarländer. Als wichtigste davon fungiert in Kombination mit dem parallel verlaufenden Fluß Hîsht Hulug, die gleichnamige Handel- und Armeeroute, die ihrerseits wieder die Große Oststraße kreuzt. Sie verbindet Mordor mit dem Fernen Osten und ist mit Orks und Menschen durchgehend besetzt. Als letztes existiert von der Oststraße abzweigend die „Fell Road“/Sraße der Bestien. Lange Zeit hielt Sauron sie, als einzige schnelle Verbindung für seine wichtigeren Anhänger zu den Monstern im anschließenden Tal geheim – da es sich bei ihr kaum mehr als um einen Pfad handelt, war dafür kein größeres Unterfangen notwendig, zumal jeder der sich dort ohne seine Erlaubnis oder Schutz aufhielt ohnehin keinen Rückweg mehr vor sich hatte. Umwelt Bevölkerung Wie bereits erwähnt, konzentriert sich das Aufgebot von Mordortreuen auf den Straßen, die von den verschiedensten Orktruppen, (wie Spähereinheiten ins Hinterland, frisch rekrutierte Milizen aus dem Süden, eigens für diesen Bereich abgestempelte Patrouillen oder Begleitmannschaften der Versorgungszüge) und hier häufiger auch Menschen belebt sind. Hin und wieder säumen kleine Außenposten die Ränder auf den regionaleren Karten, größere Siedlungen sind ansonsten kaum zu finden. Ebenso gibt es hier wohl keine Rasse, die in der Überzahl wäre. Wie hoch die Zahl derer ist, die im inneren Teil Lithlads umherziehen ist kaum zu erfassen. Geschichte Quellentexte [http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Lithlad "One Wiki to rule them all" auf: http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Lithlad] (Letzter Zugriff am 21.1. 2013). [http://ardapedia.herr-der-ringe-film.de/index.php/Lithlad "Aradapedia" auf: ''http://ardapedia.herr-der-ringe-film.de/index.php/Lithlad] (Letzter Zugriff am 21.1. 2013). "''Rágath-dûr - Ancient Map of Mordor" ''auf: http://www.thelandofshadow.com/ragath-dur-ancient-map-of-mordor/ (Letzter Zugriff am 21.1. 2013). [http://home.arcor.de/fatalkiss/orcdic/d_b.html#t "''Wörterbuch der Scharzen Sprache" auf: http://home.arcor.de/fatalkiss/orcdic/d_b.html#t] (Letzter Zugriff am 21.1. 2013). "''Orklager" ''auf: http://forum.orklager.org/index.php (Letztert Zugriff am 21.1. 2013). "Dark Servants" auf: http://www.thelandofshadow.com/mordorgate/2darkservants/smaug/smaug.htm (Letzter Zugriff am 21.1. 2013). Kategorie:Orte